The present technology, in general, relates to foaming light duty liquid (LDL) detergent compositions that provide desirable foaming and increased soil and grease removal properties. Light duty liquid detergent compositions and/or formulations including pre-soak dishwashing liquids and hard surface kitchen and bath cleaners and uses thereof are also disclosed.
Desirable attributes for light duty liquid detergents (LDLs), in general, include the ability to emulsify, suspend or penetrate greasy or oily soils and suspend or disperse particulates, in order to clean articles or surfaces; and then prevent the soils, grease, or particulates from re-depositing on the newly cleaned articles or surfaces. It is also desirable for the light duty liquid to provide sustained foaming in dilute wash solution in the presence of the soils being cleaned. In order to provide the desired properties to rapidly clean grease and baked or dried-on food soils, cleaning solvents have been used, particularly in pre-soak detergents, but they have not been able to provide the foam and foaming longevity sufficient to be used as a dilute wash solution or LDL. Sparingly water-soluble cleaning solvents in particular are known to destroy foam performance. It has been a challenge, for example, for the detergent industry to provide a product that produces useful levels of foam in the presence of large quantities of greasy soil. Surprisingly, the present technology demonstrates one or more formulations of light duty liquid detergent compositions comprising a cleaning solvent that provide cleaning ability while maintaining the desired foaming properties.